Vampire's Promise
by Lunarse
Summary: A series of attacks with victims drained of blood leads to the Magic Council gathering guilds to go on a vampire hunt. (This takes place in the future where Crime Sorcire are free and are members of Fairytail) All is going to plan until Jellal takes a blow for Erza and becomes a vampire. Fighting bloodlust, former allies, and all odds can Erza save Jellal from losing his mind?
1. The Beginning of the End

Vampire's Promise

Ok so my first multi-chapter story. (Second story overall.) Tell me what you think! Constructive criteria and ideas always welcome! Sorry it's so short; the next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

On to the story...

Chapter : The Beginning of the End.

No one's pov

It was a typical day at Fairytail. Tables were flying, people were getting punched, Cana was drunk, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Elfman was yelling about being a man, and the 3 new members formally known as Crime Sorcire who were also free of any charges now thanks to their service in defeating dark guilds( Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy) were just watching and shaking their heads. That was until the Master slammed open his door.

Erza's pov

I looked up in shock as the Master called everyone into a meeting while holding what looked like a job request. What shocked me was that he was shaking and sweating. He looked terrified.

"My children, I have grave news from the council. A series of murders have occurred in many cities throughout Fiore. Each victim was found with two puncture wounds in their neck and all of their blood gone. The council has concluded that it was done by a group of vampires." He paused to let it sink in. I was shocked. I didn't think vampires existed. Weren't they a myth? I wasn't the only one surprised. People were freaking out. Lucy and Wendy looked like they were about to pass out, Natsu was speechless for once, and I heard someone whimper.

The Master held up his hand to silence everyone.

" I know many of you are skeptical but vampires do exist. They were written off as legend so people would not panic. We will not be working alone. Lamina Scale, Blue Pegasus, the Fiore army, and the Magic Council with their Rune Knights shall help us. Each guild will send a team. You may refuse or volunteer. I decided on Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Lucy, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Elfman, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Wendy to help heal injuries. Happy, Charle, and Lily may come as well. Any refusals or volunteers?" The Master explained. Everyone shook their heads in agreement to going and no one volunteered.

"Master, why so many people?" Mira spoke the question on everyone's mind.

"We are facing immortal, superhuman lIke, blood ringing demons. We do not know their numbers but we know there at least 5 of them. I will not lose any of my children." The Master said determinedly.

"Now off to prepare everyone. Pack for 2 weeks, and only bring what you need. Sleep well and meet at the train station at 10 o' clock sharp." With that he returned to his office.

I frowned deeply as I took another bite of my delicious strawberry cake. Was it just me or did Master look at me pointedly when he said to pack lightly. I got up, thanked Mira for the cake, and went home.

This mission was going to be dangerous so I decided to clean my strongest armors and weapons. I packed all I needed into one suitcase for once. I didn't need to be weighed down by things I might need. So I packed essentials. Just as I finished a knock on my door startled me. I walked over and opened it.

"Jellal?! You are not supposed to be here! It's the girls dorm. No men allowed!" I told him.

" I know Erza but I wanted to ask you to be careful on this mission. I know I can't convince you to not go so just promise me you will be careful and stay as safe as possible." He said seriously. I blushed at how concerned he was for me.

"Only if you do the same."I told him sternly. He smiled and my blush deepened. I was glad the light in the hall was dim so he couldn't see it.

" I will Erza. Goodnight." Jellal responding brought me back to reality.

"Goodnight." I responded and closed the door. I requipped into my pajamas and dove into bed. Tomorrow was going to be rough. I fell asleep and bad nightmares of Jellal with red eyes and sharp fangs slaughtering the Rune Knights. I hoped it was just a dream and not a glimpse of the future.

So how was it? Should I continue? Reviews make me happy! ;)


	2. Preparation for battle!

Vampire's Promise 2  
Chapter 2: Preparation for battle!  
Disclaimer: Again I do not own the characters or anything else of Fairytail. If I did Erza and Jellal would be together.  
This story will mostly be in Erza's pov but some Jellal later on and Mira will have some time narrating as she tries to play matchmaker.  
Sorry this took so long. I had been meaning to update a week after posting the first chapter but things have been crazy lately and I have had a hard time sitting down to write.  
I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) You guys rock!  
Most of this story will be in Erza's pov. WARNING: OCs ahead. Since no one in Fairytail is a vampire all of the present vampires are my own characters. Some of the Rune Knights and Fiore soldiers will also be made up. OOCness may also be present.  
Now on to the story...

Erza's pov  
I woke up in a cold sweat. Those nightmares had shaken me. As I grabbed my suitcase and headed toward the station I was haunted by flashes from my dreams. Blood, fangs, death, and Jellal. Even though it was a dream, the very idea of Jellal becoming a vampire and harming the ones I loved terrified me and left me shaking. I can't lose him again. I also can't choose between him and the rest of Fairytail. I shook my head. They were just dreams. There is no way that they mean anything. I was just dreaming of the mission since I am nervous and Jellal was there because I saw him right before I fell asleep. Nothing more. Right? I shook my head again to get my thoughts in check. I had arrived at the station. It was time to focus.

"Erza!" I turned around to see Lucy waving at me. Behind her was the rest of the team. I smiled tiredly and joined them.  
"Are you ok?" Lucy asked me. Some of the others were looking at me worriedly.  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask confused.  
"Well you look tired and stressed. " she explained. A few people nodded in agreement.

" I didn't sleep to well. I couldn't stop thinking about the mission." I told her. It was a half truth but they don't need to know everything. Lucy seemed to accept my excuse but as we boarded the train Jellal sent me a look that meant he didn't buy it. I sighed. I sat down next to him so we could talk.  
"Erza what's really wrong?" He started.  
"I just had nightmares last night about the mission." I confessed.  
He looked at me sympathetically. "Me too." He confessed. I looked at him in surprise. I was about to ask him what exactly happened but he seemed to guess that I wanted to know and began to explain. "In my nightmare I was turned into a vampire and couldn't control myself. I attacked everyone and nearly killed you." He confessed. I felt ice creep up my spine.  
"My dream was that you became a vampire and killed everyone." I said quietly. He looked at me as scared as I felt. The similarity between the dreams was nerve wracking. They overlapped perfectly.  
"They're just dreams. We're nervous about the mission and afraid for each other. They don't mean anything." I tried to convince him and myself but I could tell neither of us truly believed it.  
"Promise me you'll be careful and if I do become a vampire and can't control myself; I want you to end me." He said suddenly.  
"Jellal!" I exclaimed in shock. He looked at me seriously.  
"Erza I don't want to live like that. Please. Promise me." He asked.  
"Ok I will be careful if you are too. I will not kill you if you become a vampire and go insane without trying to get you to snap out of it first. I also expect you to do the same for me." I stated my conditions. He smiled at me. He seemed to get that it was the best he was going to get.  
"Deal. He said stretching his arm out for me to shake. I rolled my eyes but shook his hand.  
"Deal." I replied.  
We had a long trip ahead of us so we both fell asleep .

Mira's pov  
I nearly fangirl screamed when I saw Jellal and Erza sleeping together. Erza had her head on his shoulder and Jellal had his head on top of hers. They were both smiling. Oh those two are meant for each other. Now how can I make them see it and act on it? I began my scheming. They don't call me the matchmaking demon for nothing! I took a quick picture off them. A girl never knows when she might need to blackmail I always say!  
* * * * * * *

Erza's pov  
Once we got off the train in Era we were met by a group of Rune Knights. I glanced at Jellal and blushed. We had both been surprised when we woke up and saw our position. It made me happy secretly. One of the Rune Knights stepped forward.  
"I am Commander Charles Von Siven. My Unit here will escort you to The Magic Council's Supernatural Emergency Division building. " he explained. At our stunned faces he added " I know it is a mouthful so for short we call it the MCSED Unit. We handle all threats toward our nation that fall into the supernatural or unexplainable category. Now if you will; please follow me." He turned on his heel and started walking. His unit and my guild followed. I fell into step with Jellal.

"I had no idea that there was such a division of the Magic Council." He told me. Commander Charles overheard. " it is a secret division known to only a select few of trusted individuals. If the public knew of the existence of some of the creatures and monsters we deal with there would be panic." He explained. Both Jellal and I nodded. I frowned. Was it just me or did he emphasize "trusted?"  
"I guess the Council still hates me." Jellal joked but the look in his eye didn't match his tone. I guessed he had caught it as well.  
"Don't let him bother you." I told him sternly. He nodded.  
We stopped walking in front of a giant chapel. It was made of pure white marble and had stone angel statues in front of the main gate. Captain Charles opened the black wire gate by reciting some kind of enchantment in another language.

As we entered the front door Lucy gasped. I just stared in shock. A monk was standing by the alter holding a rifle and pointing it at a man who was tied to a chair. Another monk was holding the tied man's head back, giving the first monk a clear shot at his neck. Commander Charles turned to us.  
"The man in the chair is a vampire we captured earlier this week. We believe he is a member of the coven we are after. Pay no mind to them and follow me." He led us to a secret door. As we entered what looked like an armory I heard a gunshot and an animalistic scream. " I guess that vamp didn't feel like cooperating." He shrugged. I looked at the members of my guild we all were in shock.

Charles sighed. "It will take some getting used to but keep in mind that we are facing vampires. No matter how human they look, they are bloodthirsty demons that want nothing more than to kill us all. Understood?" He asked looking everyone in the eyes in turn. We all nodded.  
"Ok than. Vampires are affected by holy water, wood, and holy silver. The weaker ones are also affected by sunlight, but unlike the myths it just makes them lethargic. All of these armors and weapons are blessed. The guns are all armed with silver, and wood bullets. The knives over here have blades made of holy silver and the stakes are obviously made of wood. On the far right we have holy water grenades. On the far left we have crossbows, bows with arrows, and swords. Armor is In the back. Take anything you want and stock well. And as a warning there is no cure for a vampire bite so if someone is bit kill them." On that happy note he turned around and left.

Jellal turned to me. "Well he seems like a cheerful person." He said watching our host walk out the door. I chuckled.  
"Yup super cheerful. Come on let's get ready." Jellal smiled and we joined everyone with the task of getting ready.

Later that day I was in my shared room with the other girls after dinner. We were getting ready for bed when the alarm went off.  
"We're being attacked?!" Wendy screamed. We rushed to grab our weapons and ran into the hall. A guard was waiting for us.  
"This way follow me. We have to aaaahhh!" He was cut off as someone or something jumped on his shoulder. It was a vampire. He bit into the guards neck and they tumbled to the ground. We stood in shock the vampire got up. His eyes glowing red and blood dripping down his chin. He snarled at us. I pulled out my sword and prepared to attack. I heard more guards coming our way. The vampire heard them too. He turned and jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.  
"Is everyone ok? No one got bit?" A guard asked us bringing me out of my shock. I looked around. Wendy was crying into Lucy's arms.  
"We're ok. No one got bit. We are just a little shaken up." I replied. She nodded in relief.  
"There will be a meeting at 10 in the morning tomorrow to discuss our plan of attack. Please try to get some sleep. I can't believe they ambushes us in our own church. They must be powerful vampires to be able to get past the holy anti demon boundary that's in place." She explained. I nodded and hustled everyone back to bed.

The following morning at breakfast Jellal came up to me.  
"Erza! I heard the vampire reached the girls room last night. Are you ok?" His eyes were worried.  
" I'm fine. It was one vampire and when more guards showed he fled like a coward." He nodded in relief.  
"It was actually three vampires that attacked us last night." Charles told us.  
"Three?" Lucy asked shocked. "Just how big is this coven?"  
"We think it is around 20 or so and each individual could wipe out Fiore's army single handedly. That's why we called people from your guilds. It is time for the meeting. Come." He turned on his heel and led us to a large room full of chairs facing a podium.

A short bald man in a tux walked over to the microphone.  
"Attention. I am Mathew Domitam. I am the head of the MCSED Unit. In light of our current crisis I have called together the Fiore army, the Magic Council with their rune knights, and the magical guilds Fairytail, Lamina Scale, and Blue Pegasus. Please raise your hand when I call your name. From Fairytail we have Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullubuster, Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfilia, Ultear Milkovich, Meredy, Elfman Stauss, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Stauss, Wendy Marvel, and the exceeds Happy, Pantherlily, and Charle. Along with their master Marcharov. From Blue Pegasus we have Master Bob, Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, and Eve. From Lamina Scale we have Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, and Jura Neekis along with their master. Representing the Magic Council we have Dranbalt, Lahar, Commander Charles, and  
Yagima. From the Fiore army we have Gerneral Lumen. I thank you all for being here.

We have determined the coven's headquarters to be in the dark woods 5 miles east of here. They are a very powerful and old coven led by a vampiress named Thirren. She is identifiable for her orange hair and emerald eyes when they of course are not glowing red. That is all we know. We will stage an ambush tomorrow at noon when the sun is brightest. We will split into 4 main attack units, evenly distributing mages, knights, and healers. Each unit will have three waves. We will surround them from all sides. The first wave from each unit will attack first. Ten minutes in the second wave will come or earlier as you see fit. The third will come in for the final blow. I want as little casualties as possible. Good luck!" With that we were on our own.  
I spent the day catching up with the other guilds. Everyone seemed to get along well but you could tell that everyone was afraid of the upcoming battle. The day flew by. Soon it was dinner time. It was quiet. Everyone was jumpy as night began to fall. Surprisingly the night was peaceful and undisturbed. There was no ambush. I slept peacefully.  
Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
